1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to biodegradable polyacetals and methods for making them. These polymers are useful for a variety of drug, biomolecule and imaging agent delivery applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of systems have been used for the delivery of drugs, biomolecules, and imaging agents. For example, such systems include capsules, liposomes, microparticles, nanoparticles, and polymers. Polymers are often classified as being either biodegradable or nonbiodegradable.
A variety of polyester-based biodegradable systems have been characterized and studied. Polylactic acid (PLA), polyglycolic acid (PGA) and their copolymers polylactic-co-glycolic acid (PLGA) are some of the most well-characterized biomaterials with regard to design and performance for drug-delivery applications. See Uhrich, K. E.; Cannizzaro, S. M.; Langer, R. S. and Shakeshelf, K. M. “Polymeric Systems for Controlled Drug Release.” Chem. Rev. 1999, 99, 3181-3198 and Panyam J, Labhasetwar V. “Biodegradable nanoparticles for drug and gene delivery to cells and tissue.” Adv Drug Deliv Rev. 2003, 55, 329-47. Biodegradable systems based on polyorthoesters have also been investigated. See Heller, J.; Barr, J.; Ng, S. Y.; Abdellauoi, K. S. and Gurny, R. “Poly(ortho esters): synthesis, characterization, properties and uses.” Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 2002, 54, 1015-1039. Polyanhydride systems have also been investigated. Such polyanhydrides are typically biocompatible and may degrade in vivo into relatively non-toxic compounds that are eliminated from the body as metabolites. See Kumar, N.; Langer, R. S. and Domb, A. J. “Polyanhydrides: an overview.” Adv. Drug Del. Rev. 2002, 54, 889-91.
Amino acid-based polymers have also been considered as a potential source of new biomaterials. Poly-amino acids having good biocompatibility have been investigated to deliver low molecular-weight compounds. A relatively small number of polyglutamic acid and copolymers have been identified as candidate materials for drug delivery. See Bourke, S. L. and Kohn, J. “Polymers derived from the amino acid L-tyrosine: polycarbonates, polyarylates and copolymers with poly(ethylene glycol).” Adv. Drug Del. Rev., 2003, 55, 447-466.
Acid-sensitive polymers containing acetal linkages have been reported, see Tomlinson, R. et al., “Pendent Chain Functionalized Polyacetals That Display pH-Dependent Degradation: A Platform for the Development of Novel Polymer Therapeutics,” Macromolecules 35, 473-480 (2002); Tomlinson R, Heller J, Brocchini S, Duncan R. Polyacetal-doxorubicin conjugates designed for pH-dependent degradation. Bioconjug Chem. 2003 November-December; 14(6):1096-106; and Murthy, N., Thng, Y. X., Schuck, S., Xu, M. C. & Fréchet, J. M. J., “A Novel Strategy for Encapsulation and Release of Proteins: Hydrogels and Microgels with Acid-Labile Acetal Cross-Linkers,” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 124, 12398-12399 (2002).